Más allá
by Geko-Neko
Summary: Dicen las malas lenguas que cuando te suicidas te vuelves servidor publico en el otro mundo. Camus se ha suicidado... y conocera a alguien muy especial, y se ará de singulares amigos, No es un universo alterno, Shura x Camus, Shonen Ai, en dos capitulos.


Y ahí estaba… tirado en medio de la acera… ¿y ahora que? Bueno… esperar, había mucha gente a su alrededor, se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero no podía hablar, ni moverse, solo esperar, divino destino, él que espera paz, dormir por siempre, pero no tenia idea de que el veneno que se había tomado para suicidarse lo único que haría seria dejarlo estúpidamente adormecido en medio de la banqueta mientras una pandada de curiosos lo observaban, un tipo se acerco y le toco la muñeca.

-Esta muerto…

¿Muerto? ¿estaba muerto? ¡Yupi! ¡Lo había logrado! ¿y ahora que? ¿Dónde estaba el sueño eterno? Se sentía bastante despierto. Se acercaron unos rescatistas a su cuerpo, y sabrá dios, porque él no supo que tanto le hicieron, hasta que sintió que lo azotaban con fuerza contra el cemento, como si lo levantaran y lo dejaran caer con fuerza, para estar muerto eso dolía, sí, era esa maquina que daba choques eléctricos para resucitar cuerpos.

-Nada que hacer… esta totalmente difundo…

«Ya suficiente…»

Uno de los que lo observaban lo tomo del pecho y lo levanto, pero dejando su cuerpo abajo.

«Cuidado con el suelo.»

«¿Con el suelo?»

Camus fue incorporando con la ayuda de aquel extraño, bueno… solo su espíritu, porque el rescatista seguía como poseído tratando de reanimar su cuerpo, mientras gritaba cosas como: "¿¡Porque!? ¿Por qué los buenos siempre mueren jóvenes?" y le sustraía la cartera, cuando trato de poner pies en tierra se hundió en el y no supo hasta donde estuvo cayendo, el caso es que cuando volvió a salir fue frente al un viejo de ojos rasgados que comia arros con palillos con finta de señor Miyagi. La grandiosa fuerza de gravedad lo atrajo de nuevo por el mismo lugar por el que había salido, reentiéndase atravesó todo globo terráqueo por su diámetro dos veces. Cuando ya estuvo de nuevo en "el lugar de los hechos" el extraño lo sostuvo de su largo cabello azul verdoso.

«Rompiste una nueva marca… 2 años 3 dias.»

«¿Qué?

«Atravesando el globo terraqueo, a todos nos pasa la primera vez, anda dame tu mano hasta que te acostumbres»

«¿Qué te de mi mano? Pero…»

«¿Por qué somos hombres? Ya no eres nada más que un fantasma…»

«¿Fantasma? Yo…»

«Tú querías descansar por todos los problemas que tenias, lamento desilusionarte, pero, tienes muchas cuentas pendientes que nunca podrás resolver y por eso y muchas cosas más serás fantasma para siempre y por siempre o hasta que cumplas un servicio comunitario en el infierno y te den descanso eterno.»

El desconocido le dio la mano y noto que sus muñecas estaban cortadas.

«¿Por qué…? Tus muñecas…»

«Igual que tú yo tome el camino "fácil" pero para tu información es el camino más difícil… ahora debo servir al otro mundo hasta que pague mi deuda de sangre… así como lo aras tú.»

«…»

«Serás un servidor publico en el inframundo, pero antes iremos a ver a tus seres queridos»

«Al menos dime tú nombre»

«Shura, muerto en 1817, fue con los cristales de una copa cuando mi amada me dejo… fue algo romántico… porque ella me lloro hasta que se caso con otro y se olvido de mi y yo aca ganadote el descanso eterno… pero con diez minutos de sueño me conformaría… ¿Por qué te mataste?»

«Por culpa de la mujer más hermosa del mundo…»

«¿…? Esta bien… apréndete el protocolo que esto te pasaras haciendo los próximos chorrosientos años…. ¿esta es la casa de "la mujer más hermosa del mundo"?, bien veamos si valió la pena»

«¿No se supone que los fantasmas no pueden entrar a las casas si no se les invita?

«…--U… vamos adentro.»

Adentro en la mesa de la sala están tres muertos jugando pokar.

«Buenas tardes señores difuntos…»

«Buenas tardes señores servidores de difuntos»

«Eso explica las extrañas presencias y las sombras que pasaban a mis espaldas cuando estaba viendo la tele… esta casa tiene fantasmas. »

«Muchas casas los tienen… pero lo que tú tenias era un Juan Gonzales»

«¿Juan Gonzáles?»

«El que entra cuando tú sales juajuajua»

« .. »

Aun tomado de la mano de Shura, Camus siguió hasta el cuarto donde esta su novia… pero no estaba sola estaba con otra persona entrelazados durmiendo después de una ejem… charla corporal.

«"El muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo"»

«Es mi hermano…»

«Je… ¿Juan Gonzáles?»

«Pero no estoy enojado… ni triste… »

«Entonces ¿porque me aprietas tanto la mano?»

«Lo siento ¿te lastime?»

«Glándulas, nervios, sentidos… todo se quedo en nuestro cadavérico cuerpo…»

«¿No podemos sentir nada?»

«Ese es el problema… creemos sentir, pero no sentimos nada… lo más difícil es el hambre, el sueño y si tenias algún vicio… como me gustaría tener un buen tabaco…»

«Vaya…»

«Esperate… ¿esta era todos los seres queridos que tenias?»

«… Sí…»

«Ve el lado positivo, las dos personas que más amas están juntas… ¿no es genial?»

«… No le veo lo genial…»

«Jajaja… cualquier difunto que te viera pensaría que de veras de veras esas enojado.»

«¿Quieres dejarme en paz?»

«¿Quieres hacerle otra visita al núcleo terrestre?»

Camus lo observo desafiante al sentirse atrapado al estar siempre sujeto a él y arto de su carencia de sentimientos y tiro de su mano hasta soltarse y sí, volvió a hacerle una visita al núcleo terrestre, más esta vez sintió una verdadera paz al estar entre las tinieblas y una calidez que lo envolvía.

«No te puedo dejar ir de nuevo…»

«¿Shura…?»

-¿Shura? ¿Quién es Shura?

«¿Qué?»

Camus despertó en una barca, con Caronte.

-¡Va! ¡todos los tontos contestan una pregunta con otra!

«Tú lo hiciste primero…»

-¡Hay estos muertos de ahora que ya no tienen respeto! ¡Como me gustaría volver a las épocas de terror y oscurantismo! ¡esos si eran muertos! ¡hasta pagaban para cruzar! ¡y ahora me tengo que conformar con el mísero cheque quincenal que me han dado y sin aumento desde hace cuatro siglos! ¡pero ya están en tramites de hacer un puente o algo así para que deje de trabajar y solo de tours a los visitantes! ¡Puras pamplinas!

Camus siguió escuchando las quejas de Caronte así como las ultimas noticias del "sindicato de barqueros del inframundo" que había formado él mismo, hasta que detrás de lo que pareció una eternidad por fin llego a la otra orilla y se enfrento a unas interminables escalinatas hasta la primera prisión en la que había algo de barullo. El juez Minos estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras a su derecha Elvis Presley cantaba.

«Y se me otra "¡oh my love…!»

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡MAROKINO!! ¡ESCRIBE ESTE NUEVO DECRETO: NI UN SOLO RUIDO, NI UNO SOLO PEQUEÑITO! ¡SILENCIO TOTAL EN ESTA PRISION!

-Claro señor Minos…

-¡TÚ TAMBIEN CALLATE! Y llama a Lune que me supla mientras tomo una siesta… digo, mientras arreglo cosas importantes aya adentro jeje y ¡además! ¿¡que te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que haga o no!?… ¡ah! Un suicida, justo cuando ya me iba… ven acércate, tengo prisa.

Camus obedeció, y aunque los muertos no podían estar a la par del juez, los suicidas podían subir un poco más que los que se iban directito y de cabeza a sus respectivos infiernos, ya que próximamente sería empleado del mundo de los muertos.

-Cuéntame ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? y ¿con qué?

«Con veneno… porque me sentía solo y la persona a la que yo quería estaba con mi mejor amigo y ellos eran lo único que tenía… solo quería descansar…»

-¿Sabes que tus ojos tienen brillo?

«¿Eso es bueno o malo?»

-Quiere decir que tú destino era ir a los Eliseos, pero tú decidiste ser tu propio verdugo y acabar con tu vida antes de lo acordado y tu destino serán las sombras eternas… estabas destinado a grandes cosas y no las hiciste, por eso ahora conservas sentimientos y eso es… Malo, lo peor que le puede suceder a un muerto.

«…»

-Muertos como tú se vuelven recolectores, iras recogiendo las almas de los demás suicidas, la parte positiva es que te permitiré estar en el mundo de los vivos, aunque en un universo paralelo, podrás verlos y caminar a su lado, pero ellos no te verán, ni lograrás tocarlos.

«"¿Debo decir gracias?"»

-Chico sarcástico… es mejor que estar acá abajo… dejare el trabajo un rato a Lune, estoy cansadísimo y con migrañas de tanto soportar a ese tal Elvis…

Se adentraron en el burocrático inframundo donde muertos suicidas se encargaban del papeleo.

«No uses mi cabeza de pisapapeles…»

«Lo siento señor Guillotin, pero su cuerpo esta perdido y hasta que no lo encontremos tiene que servir de algo y seguir trabajando.»

«¡Que remedio!»

El señor Guillotin y la muerta de cabellos rojos con cara azul, signo inequívoco de que se ahogo, estaban en una escritorio hasta el gorro de papeles sellándolos, mientras atrás de ellos un colgado se encargaba de repartir a cada quien sus respectivas carpetas mientras era arrastrado por una polea.

-Denle su lista de trabajo a este chico nuevo, será recolector, yo me ire a. – Minos bostezo.- iré a hacerme cargo de unas cosas aya en mi habitación.

«Claro señor Minos, ¡Pero mira que bonito! Demasiada bella carne para que se la coman los gusanos!»

« o/////O… ¿tú también tienes brillo en tus ojos?»

«Eso dijo Minos… me zambullí en la tina y ya no salí y por eso me pusieron acá, para repartir muertos adecuados al recolector, yo me encargo de mantener en orden todo el papeleo de esta prisión y todos estos muertos grises ¿o acaso creías que el bonito libro del señor Minos se escribir solo? bueno basta de eso… a ver… ¿Tú eres uno de los que trajo Shura? Sí… aquí dice, eres Camus.»

«¿Shura?»

Era como si solo al oír mencionar ese nombre de nuevo esa calidez regresara a su mente y lo acogiera nuevamente.

«Oye, despierta, eres un muerto soñador, esta es tu lista, son tus primeros 5, la primera vez que toquen tierra déjalos caer, tardaran mas de dos años, mientras esta cayendo ve y tira al que sigue, llévalos por un tour a ver a sus seres queridos, mide bien tu tiempo y así el que te sobre úsalo para pasearte o para visitar a tus seres queridos, aunque ya sabes, cero intervención, aunque quieras no podrías.»

«Claro…»

El trabajo a veces era pesado y se topaba cada espécimen raro, había temporadas altas de gente suicida en algunas fechas y lugares dignas de mencionar: las bajas en las bolsas de valores, los pabellones psiquiátricos, cada que sacaban un cover de alguna buena canción, cuando perdía la selección nacional, cada que pasaba un cometa, cuando quitaron el anime de TV Azteca, después de escuchar a Belinda cantando con Moderato o a esta escritora recitando poesía y esa clase de abominaciones. Cuando le sobraba tiempo le gustaba observar el mar. Realmente era una muerte muy dura, siempre estaba triste, se sentía solo, y no podía llorar, solo sentir una presión en el pecho que nada amainaba, solo el recordar una calidez que lo envolvió mientras realizaba un viaje formando un eje terrestre imaginario.

«¿Cómo te trata la muerte?»

«¿Shura?»

«Jeje… el mismo.»

«¿Cómo has estado?»

«Muerto ¿y tú?»

«Creo que igual… ¿Qué cuentas?»

«1…2…3…4…5…6…7… ¡ay! mi sentido del humor esta mas muerto que la muerte…»

«Jeje… pensé que ya no te acordarías de mí»

«Como olvidar a quien ha presionado mi mano con más fuerza.»

«No digas…»

«¿Cosas que te van a apenar o sonrojar? No te puedes sonrojar, para eso necesitas sangre y no tienes… rayos… como quisiera un cigarro»

Tras decir esto un fantasma de un tipo salio del agua gritando, pero la gravedad lo regreso al otro lado con rapidez.

«¿Estas trabajando en este momento?»

«¡Va! Dejémoslo un rato mas visitando al núcleo terrestre ¿en que estábamos?»

«Te quejabas de no poder fumar.»

«Sí, eso… ¿Qué es lo que mas extrañas de la vida? Yo quisiera ya poder descansar…»

«Dormir… comer… sentir el abrazo de alguien… y me quiere volver a matar la incertidumbre, jeje, ¿Qué habrán sido esas grandes cosas que no hice…?»

De nuevo sintió esa calidez rodeándolo, tanta paz, y Shura abrazándolo por la espalda, dos seres etéreos a los que no puede unir la pasión o lo carnal por obvias razones de ausencia de carne, glandulas y etcétera, era solo un sentimiento del más puro.

«No pienses… solo escucha el sonido de las olas y no pienses…»

«Sí estas aquí abrazándome no puedo pensar…»

«Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti…»

«Tal vez eso que debía hacer era conocerte…»

«¡Shhht! Ya no pienses.»

Camus lo obedeció, después de todo, el experto ahí era Shura. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final y cuando el tipo salio por tercera o cuarta vez del agua el mayor dio un salto y lo sostuvo de la chaqueta mostrándoselo como trofeo mientras el pobre difunto pataleaba.

«¿Lo llevamos juntos?»

«¡Vale!»

Llevaron a Eloy Occiso… digo… llevaron a el hoy occiso a hacer un tour de su vida, se había suicidado por cosas financieras, estaba divorciado y nadie se acordaba ya de él… había muerto hacia como 8 años (xD) y era un muerto bastante aburrido y gris, lo que lo mandaría a trabajar en lo que trabajo toda su vida y de lo que siempre deseo escapar usando para eso una roca y un gran charco llamado mar: de archivista.

No querían despedirse y cuando lo hicieron fue con la incertidumbre de nunca volverse a ver, en el inframundo todo era tan inconstante que sin más o menos uno podía perderse para siempre. Camus se la pasaba pensando siempre en esa calidez y Shura por su lado siempre recordaba esa manera que tenia el francés de aferrarse a él.

«Estas demasiado distraído para ser un cadáver Shura.»

«¡Ay Gillotin! Es que no se que me pasa… pero no dejo de pensar en Camus… siempre él…»

«Mmm que raro, cualquiera que te viera pensaría que estas enamorado.»

Sonrió picara secretaria.

«Ya les comieron el cerebro los gusanos ¿verdad?»

«Gusanos o no… te tengo una sorpresa.»

«Odio las sorpresas…»

"La Catrina" sobrenombre de la pelirroja, le entrego un sobre firmado personalmente por el juez del infierno. Shura la leyó y la sostuvo observándola y releyéndola.

«Ya dinos que es.»

«…El descanso eterno…»

Camus estaba detrás de Shura y esperando sorprenderlo con la grata coincidencia de encontrarse en el mismo lugar, se quedo petrificado o algo parecido.

«¡Shura! Tendrás el descanso eterno, ¿no estas feliz?»

Camus sintió como si las más terribles y abominables pesadillas se cerraban sobre su cabeza y esto es algo digno de mencionarse cuando se vive en el infierno, su corazón… esperen… su corazón esta en un ataúd, bueno, en cualquier cosa que creara sus sentimientos estaba desgarrado.

«…No…»

«…Shura…»

«…Camus…»

«…Guillotine…»

La Catrina le dio un manazo al decapitado por arruinar aquel romántico momento anteriormente atrofiado por esta nada profesional escritora que divago sobre la ausencia de corazón de Camus. Así que tratemos de recuperar la atmósfera: Shura al estar frente a Camus y frente a su descanso eterno sintió algo parecido a sus entrañas encogiéndose.

«Camus… yo… yo no me quiero ir… quiero estar contigo…»

«Shura… yo tampoco se que será de mi sin ti…»

«Déjame estar en tus brazos al momento de desaparecer…»

Camus lo acuno en sus brazos mientras lo que en nuestro mundo de carne y vivos seria el equivalente a lagrimas, esa seria la ultima vez que se vería abrigado por aquella calida paz por…

-¡Ah! ya veo que ya se están dando sus abrazos de despedida… bueno yo me voy a…- Minos bostezo mientras se rascaba el ejem… - me voy a revisar unos manuscritos a mi habitación… Catrina no te olvides de darle la lista de cosas por hacer hoy a Lune…

En vista de que la atmósfera ya estaba arruinada ahora por culpa de Minos la Catrina decidió poner manos a la obra sacando la lista de cosas que darle a Lune, sonrió mientras en el siempre infalible, corrupto y burocrático espacio en blanco entre la firma y el cuerpo de toda carta agrego un par de líneas.

«Disculpen…»

Camus y Shura seguían abrazados y de apariencia moqueantes mientras el mayor ya estaba comenzando a hacerle bolitas de luz.

«Dije: ¡DISCULPEN!»

« .. »

«Lean…»

La Catrina les mostró el papel, en el cual empezaba con: "sacar la basura, limpiar las gavetas, sacudir los pisapapeles"

« .. »

«O.K. Leeré yo: "deseo que mandes estas cuatro almas al reciclaje, para que reencarnen. Abajo te daré las coordenadas exactas de a donde deben ser enviadas" ya se que son dos… pero decido agregarle más para que nadie sospeche nada. Y ¿alguien decía que ya me habían comido el cerebro los gusanos?»

« .. »

«O.K. tortolitos… entren a este envase para el reciclaje… una vez reciclados perderán su memoria, perderán todo lo que son hasta ahora, pero un amor tan etéreo y verdadero como el suyo renacerá al igual que ustedes y estén en el lugar que estén se reencontraran para amarse de nuevo y esta ves si podrán conjugar sus cuerpos y darle gusto al gusto.»

Aun con sus dudas entraron al frasco y como Lune ni sospecho, los echo junto con algunos otros para pasarlos al reciclaje, y poco tiempo después en España nació un niño y tres mas tarde uno mas en Francia… y para quienes no crean que el amor etéreo y puro puede más que todas las barreras…

-¿Qué miras?

-¿Eh? ¿Milo?

-Sí, soy yo dime que miras.

-Nada…

Camus desvió la atención de la casa anterior a la suya, donde se podía percibir la silueta de su guardián: Shura de capricornio, que al sentir la mirada del otro se volvió hacia su espía, justo en el momento en que Milo le robaba un pasional beso que corría riesgos de transformarse en algo más que eso, cuando este logro safarse del insistente bicho el otro ya no estaba. Y como decía… quien crea que el amor etéreo no tiene barreras, bastaría con acercarse a aquellos ojos para ver la desilusión y el dolor que se leía en el guerrero mas fiel a Athena mientras casi huía del lugar al no verse correspondido para darse cuenta de que esas barreras si existen. Y así como dice la canción: "Otra triste historia como tantas que he escuchado de un amor imposible de un romance malogrado"

Y para los que como yo se preguntan que paso en el inframundo y si la catrina fue descubierta pues…

-Hace tiempo que no veo a Camus…- Minos bostezo mientras se rascaba el trasero adolorido de tanto estar sentado y le daba la lista para Lune a la Catrina.

«¿Por qué será?»

-Bueno me voy a seguir revisando mis manuscritos en mi habitación –bostezó- ñam ñam…

«Claro, claro… y ellos regresaran, tarde o temprano estarán de nuevo en esta lista y sabremos como termina esta historia…»

Continuara…


End file.
